The present application relates to an information processing apparatus, method and program, and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, method and program suitable for use in writing file system metadata of plural operating systems.
In recent years, a card has been disseminated which has a non-contact module capable of communicating in a non-contact manner by including an IC (integrating circuit). Such a card is called, for example, a “non-contact IC card” or the like, and is capable of communicating with other devices in a non-contact manner. The non-contact IC card is used for non-contact communication which has been adopted in, for example, transportation tickets, electronic money, ID cards, entrance-exit systems, and the like, and use of the non-contact IC card is widespread.
Corresponding to these various uses, such a non-contact IC card is configured to have an OS (operating system) suitable for each use (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-87120 is an example of the related art).